Manitou High
by TJBambi93
Summary: Quinn the Fox is a ordinary teenager, and goes to school with his friends. But what happens when runs into a certain someone, a someone he saw on the cover of a magazine? Read on. Rated T for major language, and may change to M for a possible lemon.


High School.

Bleh, I hate it. You go there each and every day, and learn some shit. At least the fun part of high school comes when there's after school activities, such as football, basketball, and all that.

Me and my friend Dribbles are on the football team, as quarterbacks. Dribbles does it because he wants to be in tip top shape. However, my passion for football, is love. Ever since I was a young kit, my dream was to be a great football player. And now, at 16 years old, I think I've proven myself.

Hey, it's only the first day of High School, and I'm only just a Sophomore. Sadly, though, Dribbles is a Senior, and it's his last year here at Manitou High. My other friend, Simon, he's in my grade, so at least I'm with a buddy all the way.

Who am I you ask, I'm Quinn the Fox. I have short red hair, yellow topaz eyes, and a bushy orange tail. I've been living in Manitou for most of my life. Ever since my parents died in a fire, I've been taken under foster parents, who coincidently, are also foxes. My father's name is Aaron, and my mother's name is Eve.

My personal life? Well, it's not all that fancy. I've never had an official girlfriend. However, being a quarterback, I'd tend to have a lot of girls ask me out. But, out of all those girls, I can never find '_the one_'. Dribbles' younger sister, Gabby, has been interested in me since middle school. She's cute, but still, not '_the one_'.

Whatever, school is still ahead, and new students are coming in. These Freshmen are newcomers, and I hope they aren't torn to shreds by the Seniors and Juniors.

Hopefully, I find '_the one_' in that pack of students...

– – – – –

7:00am Manitou High; Lobby

"Damn!" cursed Dribbles, "We're early by 45 minutes!"

"Don't sweat it Dribbz," soothed Quinn, "We have 45 minutes to do whatever we want until First period!"

Dribbles nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Dribbles was a rough and tough 18 year old dalmatian. He has semi-long jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. He leads a gang in town called 'The Punks of Manitou', and they pretty much roam the much more dangerous side of Manitou. No one ever dared to pick on them.

"Where's Slimey?" asked Dribbles, "I have brought the stash!"

Quinn smirked, "Sweet man! Why wait?"

"But dude," said Dribbles, "He's been waiting for this! We can't let Slimey miss out on this!"

Quinn sighed, "Fine."

While they were talking, three cats walked in through the front doors. One was a tabby cat, and the other two were calicoes.

Dribbles wolf whistled as they walked by, looking at the older calico.

She glared at Dribbles sternly, "May I help you, boy?"

"I missed out on your show last night at the club," smirked Dribbles, "Why don't you, you know, do it here?"

The calico snarled, "You ask too much! The answer is no, as we are in school. I do not want to get in trouble on the first day, you know. Maybe tonight."

"C'mon Leela!" called the younger calico, "Me and Bubbles are gonna look for our lockers! Wanna join us!"

Leela growled to herself, "Fine brat. Talk to you later, Dribbz."

She followed her sisters to the hallways, swagging her hips.

Dribbles drooled, "Yep, she's one sexy thing, ain't she."

Quinn nodded, unsure.

"Oh c'mon man!" snapped Dribbles, "What is with you and girls! Are you gay?"

"No!" Quinn snapped back, "I'm just not interested in someone who acts like a total slut in front of the whole school."

"But that's the best part, man!" sighed Dribbles.

Just then, the doors reopened, and all the males, excluding Quinn and Dribbles, ran up to the beauty that came out of it.

The two who walked through the doors were both yorkshire terriers. One was male, and had spiky brown hair. The other was female, and had longer, straighter brown hair.

Dribbles growled, "Why does Slimey get the most beautiful girl in the school!"

"Because he's the only one who's treated her like an actual being." replied Quinn.

Simon was Quinn and Dribbles' nerdy little friend, who is currently a sophomore in high school. His girlfriend, Dorey, is the most beautiful girl in their school. Aside from her looks, Dorey can act like a total bitch to other people. It's hard to think how these two hooked up, but rumors have it, that Simon is the only boy who actually looks beyond Dorey's looks, and appreciates her for who she really is.

Dorey kissed Simon on the cheek, before she left to eat breakfast in the school cafeteria. Simon joined up with his friends.

"Quinny! Dwayne!" smiled Simon, "What's up!"

Dribbles shushed him, "Not so loud, big mouth!"

Dribbles' real name was Dwayne, but aside from his real friends, his mom, his sister, and his gang; no one knows that Dwayne is his true name. Even his teachers call him Dribbles.

"Oh, sorry Dribbles," sighed Simon nervously, "I keep forgetting."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Dribbles, as he got out the thing he was telling to Quinn about, "Come here, you two, in the closet.

Dribbles and Quinn entered the janitor's closet. Simon was unsure.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we ask the janitor first if-" started Simon, before he was dragged into the room by Dribbles.

"Ok you guys, I've got the stash you've all wanted!" smiled Dribbles. He brought up the latest copy of the magazine Playfurry.

"Sweet!" smiled Quinn, "Where'd you get it?"

"Thaddeus smuggled it in from the other town," smirked Dribbles, "Isn't that crazy?"

Thaddeus is a mysterious black cat who graduated last year. He has a connection with a nearby town called Royalton Heights, which is where he got the magazine from.

"Lucky bastard," smirked Quinn.

Simon was nervous now, "Uh, guys, I think I'm just gonna spend some time with Dorey now, kay?"

He ran out of the janitors closet.

"Wimp." muttered Dribbles, as he gave the magazine to Quinn. Quinn looked on in awestruck.

"Wow." said Quinn.

Dribbles nodded, "Beauty ain't she, now turn the page for more sexy girls!"

But Quinn didn't turn the page, he was fascinated with the girl on the cover page. She appeared to be a rottweiler, with beautiful long brown hair, and pretty amethyst eyes. Her body was also remarkable. Quinn thought it looked more beautiful then Dorey's body.

"Uh Quinn," said Dribbles, "You alright there, bud?"

"She's beautiful..." sighed Quinn.

Dribbles nodded, "She does, huh? She's only 15 years old, and posing for Playfurry. I'm amazed. She actually looks pretty hot for a 15 year old. I heard that she lives around Manitou, since this magazine contains girls from both Manitou and Royalton Heights."

Just then, Dribbles looked at his watch, "Oh shit! It's 7:35! We've got to get our schedules!"

Dribbles tore the magazine from Quinn's hands, and stuffed it in his bag. After that he ran out of the door to go pick up his schedule.

Quinn followed suit, until a girl ran up to him.

"Hey Quinny!" smiled the girl.

Quinn smiled back, "Hey! Long time no see!"

He gave her a nice big hug.

If there's one girl that Quinn can relate to, it's Mattie. Mattie is a yellow labrador, with long blond hair, and bright green eyes. She was a new student to the high school, being a Freshman. She was 15 years old. They became friends in middle school, when Quinn saved her from a bunch of bullies. That was about 3 years ago.

"You've grown up a lot, since I last saw you!" smiled Quinn.

Mattie blushed, "You think?"

Quinn nodded, "Your still the cute girl I remember you to be!"

Mattie smiled, and gave Quinn another hug.

Just then another bell rang, to let the students know it was 7:45, and classes should start in 15 minutes.

"Shit! Sorry Mattie, maybe another time." rushed Quinn, as he ran to go collect his schedule.

– – – – –

7:50am Manitou High; Hallways

The hallways were already empty, with no one roaming through them. Well, except Quinn.

"Shit," he sighed quietly, "I'm gonna be late."

He just received his schedule, and he wasn't too fond of it.

Quinn found his locker, and started to place things inside, when he saw someone walking through the halls.

He took one look, and gasped quietly.

"It's her..."

– – – – –

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
